Such grip units appear in many variations with almost every modern vacuum cleaner, especially floor vacuum cleaners. These grip units are so configured that they include a lower part and an upper part which is attached to the latter. In this way, the lower part and the upper part provide an air conduit as well as possibilities for building in electrical components. When parts of this type are assembled, care must be taken that the air channel is well sealed with respect to the ambience. This makes assembly difficult and expensive.